


Glass Birds and Dresses

by ManicSpaceCadet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicSpaceCadet/pseuds/ManicSpaceCadet
Summary: I got this idea from a rp I am doing. It is just a snippet for now and I might work on it some more later.No character names are actually mentioned.





	Glass Birds and Dresses

It was late afternoon when the first parcel arrived; a gift from an old family friend.

Inside was a new dress, and sitting on top of that, a beautiful bird figurine made of clear blue glass. The figurine was a bit bigger than the child's palm.

Though the family didn't realize it, that was the start of many more glass birds and dresses from the old friend.


End file.
